Ben es mio
by Moon-9215
Summary: 5 capitulo subido al fin.Kevin y Edwin han hecho de lado su apuesta, ya que deben preocuparse d algo mas importante: Salvar a Ben antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Xfa dejen reviews. Epílogo ahora incluidoXD
1. La apuesta

Ola a todas las naciones les traigo un nuevo fic de Ben 10 titulado "Ben es mío". Siempre me ha gustado la pareja Bevin (Kevin y Ben) así ke les dedico un fanfic un tanto caótico ya ke incluye la pareja Edwen (Edwin y Ben), con Kevin y Edwin compitiendo por ver con kien se kedara Ben… esto será divertido XD.

Simbología:

-Hola-dialogo

-"Hola"-pensamiento

Para los fans del Abuelo Max les comento ke no saldrá en este fic Weno, vayamos d una vez al fic:

En un día tranquilo de verano, para ser mas exactos en un RV blanco con toque negros y rojos y todo lo esperado ver en una casa rodante, en su interior había dos apuestos adolescentes, uno de 12 y el otro de 13 años; el de 12 vestido elegantemente y con el pelo negro corto y peinado, el de 13 vestido como chico gótico con el cabello negro largo desarreglado y un candado en el cuello a modo de collar. Ambos discutían de algo aparentemente importante…para ellos.

-No te ofendas, pero estas soñando- dijo el chico de 12, en tono burlón

-¿Así?, que te hace estar tan seguro-dijo el mayor en tono molesto

-Sencillo, tenemos la misma edad, soy apuesto y rico, y lo mas importante yo no trate quitarle los poderes del reloj, así que es lógico que me elija a mi- dijo en tono altanero el menor.

-Tal vez pero…oye como sabes lo del reloj ô.O –dijo extrañado el pelinegro mayor cuando oyó el argumento del menor.

-Gwen me lo comento, además de cómo le rompiste el corazón cuando supo que tratarías de matarle- dijo en forma reprobatoria el menor de los pelinegros.

-Pero ya me perdono por eso y hasta convenció a su abuelo y a Gwen que yo había cambiado- dijo el mayor irritado y continuo con un tono más calmado- como sea se que me elegirá a mi por que nos conocemos desde hace más tiempo-dijo en tono triunfal.

-¿Quieres apostar, Kevin?- pregunto el menor con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta tienes en mente, Edwin?- pregunto Kevin con cara de intriga(N/a: hasta ke al fin se llaman por sus nombres ¬¬).

-Sencillo- empezó Edwin a explicar- ambos tratamos de conquistar a Ben, el que gane se lo queda y el perdedor a volar-.

-¿QUE?- pregunto un exaltado Kevin-¿estas loco? Yo ni de chiste veré a Ben como un trofeo a ganar- le dijo molesto.

-No es que lo vea como un trofeo, Kevin, es que yo quiero asegurarme de que dejes en paz a MI Ben- dijo un altanero Edwin.

-¿TU BEN? ESO YA LO VEREMOS-dijo Kevin totalmente furico con un tic en el ojo- acepto tu estupida apuesta, nadie humillara a Kevin Eleventon (ese apellido me lo invente :P, si Ben es TENnyson, Kevin debe ser ELEVENton)-.

-Tu serás quien pierda Kevin- dijo Edwin totalmente decidido- nadie vencerá a Edwin Zachary Donovan Percival George Abraham Jonathan Grand Smith-.

-Eso crees-dijo Kevin mirando a Edwin de arriba abajo con cara de extrañado-pero yo puedo con…-volvió a mirar extrañado a Edwin- todos . - dijo finalmente (N/a: con razón mira raro a Edwin, el chiko tiene 7 nombres o.o). Ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos para sellar la apuesta… a Ben le espera un día bien largo XD.

En otro lado, para especificar una linda playa, un lindo chico de 12 años con piel bronceada, pelo castaño y ojos verde jade sintió una ligera sacudida seguida por un estornudo, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por una guapa chica, también de 12 años, pelirroja, de piel clara y ojos mas oscuros que los del chico.

-Ben ¿Qué te pasa?...esta vez- pregunto extrañada a su primo.

-Nada, Gwen, solo que sentí un mal presentimiento- contesto el chavo a su prima.

-Tal vez alguien esta haciendo una apuesta relacionada contigo a tus espaldas- dijo Gwen en broma (N/a: se que esta niña es mágica pero ke además sea psikica ô.o)

-Y me dices a mi exagerado- dijo Ben en respuesta a la broma.

-Ok, Ok, pero pasemos a lo importante- dijo la pelirroja de tal modo que extraño a su primo-¿Cuál de los dos galanes que nos acompaña se te hace mas guapo ¬w¬?- pregunto en forma picara, acompañada de una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo en la cara de su primo.

-O////////O no se de que me estas hablando, Gwen- dijo Ben, agachando su cabeza para que su prima no notara su sonrojo, cosa que no funciono.

-No te hagas, confiesa ¿te gusta Kevin o Edwin?- dijo Gwen.

-Y ¿para que quieres saber?- pregunto Ben.

-Para saber con cual me quedare - contesto Gwen.

-Primita…- le dijo Ben poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica-estas desesperada por tener novio-.

-Bueno…- Dijo una voz que hizo que los dos primos voltearan a ver a un guapo chico alto de pelo rubio, piel morena, ojos verdes, un bien marcado cuerpo posado de una forma sexy- si esta tan desesperada tal vez quiera estar conmigo-dijo a Gwen de forma sensual.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CLARO!!!!!!!!!!-grito una emocionada pelirroja con ojos en forma de corazón (N/a: vaya si a esta la conkistan rápido ¬¬u).

-Eres patética en eso del amor, das lastima ¬¬u- dijo un Ben apenado por la conducta de la pelirroja.

-Oye, oye, bomboncito, quien dijo que tú no puedas acompañarnos-dijo el muchacho, esta vez a Ben, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo.

-Eh, no gracias- contesto Ben mientras se quitaba el brazo del Don Juan de la cintura- no salgo con extraños-agrego.

-Pero si tú una vez…-empezó a decir Gwen.

-Kevin no cuenta como extraño- la interrumpió Ben- el ya se había presentado-.

-Ah, casi se me olvido dar mi nombre, jajaja-dijo el muchacho con un brazo tras la cabeza-Soy Keoni Casanova- agrego ofreciendo su mano, pero no para estrecharla por que, cuando Ben le dio la suya Keoni se apresuro para plantarle un beso (N/a: así como cuando un caballero saluda a una dama, dándole un beso en la mano), cosa que hizo que el joven Tennyson se sonrojara.

-Em… este… yo- decía el joven castaño, haciendo que el joven conquistador se dijera mentalmente que ya lo tenia, pero al oír una alarma y varios disparos se espabilo-uff, salvado por la campana- dijo mentalmente Ben- perdona, Keoni, pero GWEN y yo debemos irnos- le explico Ben a su pretendiente.

-Que mal- se lamento el galán- bien, ya nos veremos- dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo, cosa que casi hiciera que la pelirroja se derritiera.

-Vamos, Gwen- le dijo Ben a su medio hipnotizada prima, sacándola del trance, mientras se adelantaba medio corriendo.

-Pero yo…-se empezó a quejar Gwen, mirando de nuevo a Keoni.

-Muévete- le corto su primo mientras volvía con ella para llevársela a rastras.

-Rayos, un poquito mas y ese lindo chico es mío- se maldijo mentalmente Keoni-pero si tengo suerte para esta hora mañana no querrá ni alejarse de mi- pensó mientras ponía una sonrisa malévola.

Mientras tanto los dos chicos corrían hacia el lugar de la conmoción, pero la pelirroja se concentraba mas en regañar a su primo por llevársela del lado del, según sus palabras, "chico mas guapo que habían visto".

-Gwen, por todos lo cielos- se quejo Ben- tu y yo somos superhéroes, no debemos dejarnos coquetear por un muchacho que se cree el mas sexy del país-.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, -replico Gwen- con dos galanes superextraguapisimos queriendo contigo-.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!!! /////// -grito un súperapenado Ben.

De la nada Edwin apareció de la nada, seguido de una extraña criatura grande, de piel roja con espalda negra con rayas, cabello negro largo, una antena con una especie de esfera en la frente, cola a rayas negras con azul verdoso, alas de insecto, cuatro brazos, los dos inferiores peludos y naranja el derecho superior hecho de cristal verde y el otro como hecho de fuego, un enorme ojo derecho y dos pequeños ojos izquierdos amarillos, y filosos colmillos (N/a: Adivinen kien es ¬¬), y empezaron a seguir a los otros chicos.

-Edwin, Kevin (N/a: la respuesta para kienes no pudieron adivinar), ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo Ben dándoles la bienvenida a sus amigos.

-¡¡¡OLA BEN!!!- dijeron ambos chicos emocionados, para luego mirarse uno al otro con odio.

-Oigan, Romeos,- les espabilo Gwen- concéntrense en el objetivo-.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, resulto que estaban robando un banco tres tipos con ropas extrañas, uno grande, una mujer delgada con cabello largo en coletas terminantes en cascabeles y otro con aspecto demacrado (N/a: Para kienes no adivinaron son los Fenómenos del Circo; Pulgares, Medusa y Acido).

Ben no lo pensó mas, activo su "reloj", giro el disco, lo presiono hacia abajo y se convirtió en una criatura como tecnológica.

-¿Por qué Ultra T, Ben? ô.o- pregunto su prima.

-Funciono la segunda vez que los enfrente- contesto Ben, usando una voz como de una computadora.

Mientras Ben y Kevin empezaban su ataque, Edwin sacaba una tecnológica arma y Gwen decía unas extrañas palabras mientras su ropa se volvía un traje negro con pantalones estilo pescador (N/a: De esos con piernas hasta media pantorrilla), blusa con mangas hasta medio antebrazo, mascada negra a modo de cinturón, guantes negros y mascara con diseño gatuno. Luego de ya estar listos se unieron a la pelea.

-Chicos, hagamos formación C de ataque- dijo Gwen en forma hiperactiva a los otros chicos, quienes en respuesta atacaron de diferentes formas, Ultra T disparando un rayo láser, Edwin disparando un láser con su arma y Kevin disparo una ráfaga de fuego- Ararm Dorvius- dijo Gwen, lanzando de su mano una esfera de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de playa. Lamentablemente, los Fenómenos del Circo esquivaron demasiado bien si ataque, para luego contraatacar muy fuertemente, dejando muy heridos a los cuatro héroes.

-"Hagamos formación C de ataque"-dijo Ben remedando a la pelirroja- tu y tus malas ideas, Gwen-.

-Cállate, descerebrado- contesto totalmente tosca la pelirroja (no serian Ben y Gwen si no se insultasen entre si)

-¡¡¡NO LO LLAMES ASÍ, BRUJA!!! :O- Le gritaron Edwin y Kevin al unisono.

-¡¡¡o.o OK- dijo la pelirroja, asustada por la reacción de los dos chicos.

-Oigan tengo una idea- dijo Kevin, para luego abalanzarse sobre los tres villanos, lamentablemente Pulgares pudo contrarrestar la embestida, catapultando al joven alienificado (si así se dice) para que chocara contra una pared.

-Vaya idea, Kevin- dijo Edwin, convencido de que eso le haría perder a Kevin varios puntos con Ben- con eso ya me gane a Ben- dijo mentalmente.

-¿Eso crees, niño rico?- pregunto Kevin en forma sarcástica, cosa que dejo extrañados al joven Grand Smith y a la pelirroja Tennyson-¡¡BEN AHORA!!- grito, dándole al alienígena tecnológico la señal para aparecer por detrás de los tres fenómenos ladrones, combinado con un cajero automático.

-¿Quieren dinero? LES DARE DINERO- dijo Ben, para atacar a los tres criminales con los tentáculos que le había agregado al cajero al mezclarse con el, atrapándolos de forma efectiva y definitiva.

Un rato después, ya Ben y Kevin vueltos a la normalidad, se felicitaron el uno al otro.

-Te dije que si les hacíamos creer que intentaría otro ataque frontal bajarían la guardia y ¡ZAZ! Les daríamos de lo lindo- dijo orgulloso Kevin, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Ben, a lo que el castaño respondió con una risita-¿Qué?-.

-Nada-dijo Ben-solo pensé en lo mucho que has cambiado en estos dos años- agrego con una sonrisa, que hizo que Kevin se sonrojara, y que Edwin chirriara los dientes.

-Ese greñudo esta loco si cree que le dejare ganarse a mi Ben-dijo mentalmente-pero más le vale tener en cuenta que esto apenas empieza-.

Mientras, en la playa en la que Ben y Gwen habían estado en la tarde, Keoni planeaba algo.

-Con esto, Ben quedara enamorado de mi- dijo con una malévola sonrisa, para luego reír macabramente-BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-que les dije ¬¬. Esto recién empezó.

CONTINUARA………

Ojala les haya gustado el 1º episodio, los veré pronto. BYYYYE.


	2. Locura en el centro comercial

Ola a todos, ya volví con el segundo capitulo de mi fic "Ben es mío", los fanáticos que esperaban ya sabrán, si Ben elegirá a Kevin o Edwin, y ke tramara Keoni para impresionar a Ben. Para los que quieran saber eso... espérense al capitulo tres. Bueno pasemos al fic para ya no comer ansias:

Ben es mío

Capitulo dos: Locura en el centro comercial

A la mañana siguiente, ya los Fenómenos del Circo arrestados y tras las rejas, los cuatro héroes desayunaban tranquilamente. El abuelo de Ben y Gwen había salido y no volvería hasta la noche (N/a: Ven que les dije, no saldrá), así que los cuatro estaban solos... y a Ben no le gustaría de saber lo que pensaban Kevin y Edwin acerca de el.

-"Ay, Ben esta cada día mas precioso"-decía un Edwin con ojos de corazón.

-"Ay, Dios, lo que daría por hacerlo mío. De veras que lo amo"- decía un Kevin al que se le escapaba la baba (N/a: Dios, me sorprende lo que los dos tienen en mente o.o). Y para sorpresa Ben les dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

-Oigan, ¿y si vamos de compras?- pregunto Gwen para romper el hielo.

-¿Compras?- pregunto Ben- Gwen, si no lo has notado, somos chicos-.

-Si, pero tendremos que hacer en lo que el abuelo regresa -dijo la joven bruja.

-Eso no se lo niego-dijo un convencido Edwin

-Pues esta decidido- dijo Kevin- vamos de compras y todo va a la cuenta de Edwin-agrego con una sonrisa tramposa.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-grito el joven millonario- yo ni de broma...- empezó a decir cuando Ben le dio una cara de perrito rogante.

-Porfa, Edwin- le dijo inocentemente.

-...Me negaría a hacerle un favor a mis amigos O/////////O-dijo totalmente rojo-"aunque quisiera ser algo mas que un amigo para ti Ben"-decía mentalmente.

Y aunque no lo notaban, Kevin hervía de rabia.

------------------------------------Centro comercial------------------------------------------

Todo iba bien, Kevin había comprado un nuevo par de botas, Edwin un reloj nuevo, Ben un par de playeras blancas con una raya negra en forma vertical en medio y seis pantalones verdes (N/a: que original ¬¬), y Gwen unas blusas... además de seis pares de zapatos, dos peluches, siete pares de aretes, tres pares de lentes de sol, pantalones de mezclilla, entre otras cosas.

Si, todo iba bien...hasta que un tipo afeminado agarro a Ben de un momento a otro y lo arrastro a su tienda...y los demás ni cuenta se dieron.

-Ay no, pero que mal gusto tienes niña-decía el afeminado vendedor, dándole a entender a Ben que lo había confundido con una chica- o sea, solo mírate, pareces mari macha- decía indignado- pero eso te lo arreglamos, chiquita- agrego.

-Ah, señor, yo no soy...-intentaba decirle el oji-verde pero el vendedor ni caso le hacia.

-No hables, nena, solo déjame hacer mi trabajo- le interrumpió el vendedor mientras sacaba del los estantes y descolgaba algunas prendas, entre ellas una falda magenta y una blusa rosa. Y miraba a Ben de una forma inquietante.

-"Esa ropa y la forma en que me mira no me gustan y creo que se porque"-pensaba un aterrado Ben, que deseaba que el vendedor no quisiera la ropa para lo que pensaba que la quería.

------------------------------------------Mientras----------------------------------------------

Kevin, Gwen y Edwin iban caminando con sus respectivas compras.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde esta Ben?- pregunto una extrañada Gwen al (N/a: finalmente ¬¬) notar la ausencia de su primo.

-¿No esta?- pregunto sorprendido Kevin-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto-"Nooooooooooo, Ben, mi amor, ¿A dónde te fuiste?"-dramatizo mentalmente.

-No se, estaba junto a nosotros hace un minuto- dijo Edwin-"Nooooooooooo, Ben, mi amor, ¿A dónde te fuiste?"- dramatizo mentalmente (N/a: O.O).

--------------------------------Regresando a la tienda----------------------------------------

El vendedor ya había seleccionado toda la ropa que tenia de la talla de Ben, y para desagrado del menor toda era en tonos femeninos, en su mayoría colores en tonos pastel, y lo peor era... que el vendedor planeaba que se probara todo a ver que le que daba.

-Pero yo no puedo usar eso- decía Ben.

-Claro que si, te veras preciosa- decía un alegre vendedor-ahora vete a probártelos, y no salgas si no es con alguna de esas prendas- decía mientras le empujaba al probador.

-"Bueno- pensaba Ben- al menos dudo que quiera que me pruebe también ropa interior"- pero cambio de idea cuando saco un lindo par de calzoncitos rosas con encaje blanco-"¿Por qué a mi? T.T"- se lamentaba un trastornado superhéroe.

----------------------------------------En otro lado--------------------------------------------

Gwen y los demás seguían buscando a Ben, pero sin éxito.

-No entiendo-dijo Edwin- Ben no pudo desaparecerse así como así-.

-Más raro-agrego Kevin- es que lo hiciera sin que lo notáramos-.

Solo Gwen no decía nada, estaba pensando, hasta que...

-LO TENGO- dijo emocionada, luego junto sus manos- Valkios Locatium Soranex- dijo, y luego frente a ellos apareció lo que parecía un mapa del complejo

con un puntito rojo en un rectángulo- ese punto es Ben- dijo triunfal.

Edwin se puso a buscar con la mirada, hasta que hallo lo que buscaba... un mapa (N/a: De esos que están en lugares como centros comerciales y tienen un puntito que dice "Usted esta aquí")

-Gwen, ¿puedes pasar tu diagrama aquí?- le pregunto Edwin a la pelirroja, quien hizo lo que le pidió, luego analizo el mapa- Ben esta aquí- dijo finalmente.

Gwen vio que el local en el que estaba Ben era una tienda de ropa femenina.

-Oigan, ¿Qué querrá Ben en una tienda de ropa femenina?-pregunto, a lo que los otros solo se encogieron de hombros.

--------------------------------Regresando a la tienda----------------------------------------

Ben no se decidía si salir o no, aun sabiendo que el vendedor le presionaba para que lo hiciera.

-"Al menos TJ y Cash no están aquí para burlarse"- lloriqueaba el joven héroe mientras se auto-obligaba a salir. Y digo se obligaba por que llevaba puesto un vestido azul turquesa con calcetas largas blancas y zapatos de charol negros.

-Ay, nena, te ves preciosa- dijo el vendedor todo contento- ahora pruébate estos- dijo mientras le pasaba otro conjunto.

Ben solo vio de opción hacerle caso al señor "Magoo"(1) y volverse a meter al probador, saliendo esta vez con unos pantalones pescador de mezclilla (2), una camiseta blanca con mangas rosas de Hello Kitty, unas tobimedia ocultas por unos zapatos de broche, una chaqueta de mezclilla y una gorra también de mezclilla.

-Oh, princesa, ¿no has pensado en hacerte modelo?- le dijo el vendedor.

-"Si me hago modelo, lo seré de ropa de chico"- dijo mentalmente un muy enojado Ben.

-Ben, ¿eres tu?- dijo una voz que el moreno reconoció muy bien.

Y eso se debió a que quien le hablo fue su prima. Así es, Gwen estaba en la mera puerta de la tienda, junto a Kevin y Edwin. Y Ben estaba totalmente rojo al darse cuenta de que su prima y amigos (N/a: O mas bien amigos/pretendientes) lo hallaron vestido de chica y deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara. Gwen tenía cierta expresión en la cara.

-3 JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD- empezó a reírse Gwen- QUE BIEN TE VES- decía histérica entre risas. Solo ella se reía, Kevin y Edwin estaban ocupados babeando y mirando extasiados a Ben. En eso el vendedor hablo.

-Ay si verdad, soy muy bueno eligiendo la ropa- se auto-halagaba- deberían ver lo que la pobre llevaba puesto, era horrible- agrego.

-Ammm, señor- empezó a decir Gwen- no se como decirle esto pero, "ella" es un chico-. Silencio... silencio... silencio...

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -pregunto en un grito el vendedor.

-Eso era lo que trataba de decirle- le dijo Ben al vendedor-si se hubiera fijado mejor, notaria que no soy una niña- agrego molesto.

-Ay, lo siento mucho, jovencito- se disculpaba el vendedor.

-Descuide- le dijo la pelirroja- esta acostumbrado-.

Ben mientras tanto se había ido a cambiar de ropa y a ponerse su atuendo normal. Pero el par de fanáticos de Kevin y Edwin seguían con sus fantasías hasta que Gwen les hablo para espabilarlos. En eso se le vino una gran idea a la cabeza.

-Oiga- le dijo al vendedor- me llevo todo lo que le dio a probar a mi primo- dijo haciendo que el vendedor se pusiera contento-no se puede desperdiciar todo esto- agrego-"pero en realidad la quiero para otra cosa"- dijo mentalmente.

_Continuara...Por desgracia para Ben XD_

Ojala les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, aki están las explicaciones de los números:

(1)Magoo era el personaje de un viejito muy cegaton, que confundía unas cosas con otras, por eso Ben relaciona al vendedor que lo confundió con una chica con ese personaje.

(2)La descripción de los pantalones pescador se encuentra en el primer capitulo, xke Gwen lleva unos también en su traje de Chica de la Suerte.

Nos vemos pronto cuídense XD.


	3. Elegiste a ¿QUIEEEEEEEEEEEN?

Ola a todos, ya vine con el segundo episodio de Ben es mío, ahora si sabrán ke paso con Keoni y ke planea para ganase a Ben.

Ben es mío Cap 3

Escogiste a ¿QUIEEEEEEEEEEN?

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde el incidente de Ben en el centro comercial, pero Kevin y Edwin aun lo recordaban muy alegres, mirando indiscretamente al chico.

-"Vaya, a Ben le quedaba muy bien esa ropa"- declaraba Grand Smith en su mente.

-"Me pregunto como se vería con un traje de baño femenino- se preguntaba Eleventon mientras la imagen yacía en su mente.

-"A Kevin y a Edwin se les cae la baba y Ben ni en cuenta"-pensaba Gwen.

-"Si estas feliz y lo sabes aplaudir, si estas feliz y lo sabes aplaudir -pensaba un muy en las nubes Ben(N/a: Con razón).

Regresando al campert, notaron una nota en la puerta.

Gwen la recogió y la leyó en voz alta:

_Ben Tennyson _

_Ven a la playa a las 7:00 p.m. Ven solo._

-¿Quién la envió?- pregunto Ben intrigado.

-No dice- contesto Gwen-no creo que deberías ir- agrego.

-Gwen tiene razón- la apoya Edwin- ¿y si es una trampa?-.

-Es cierto Ben- agrego Kevin.

-Iré de todos modos- dijo Ben mientras activaba el Omnitrix- ya saben, para acabar con esto-. Antes que sus amigos (N/a: Y en dos casos, pretendientes) pudieran decir algo Ben ya era XRL8, y había salido del campert ultrarrápido.

Le tomo poco tiempo llegar a la playa, y justamente cuando ya se había vencido el tiempo del omnitrix. Ya en la playa, Ben solo se dedico a esperar. Aunque lo hizo por poco tiempo. Había llegado Keoni.

-Hola, Ben- le saludo Keoni de forma seductora- ¿Cómo estas?-.

-Hola, Keoni- saludo Ben- ¿fuiste tu quien me pidió que viniera?- pregunto, a lo que el moreno asintió- ¿Por qué?-.

-Oh, por nada- dijo Keoni- solo quería que vieras esto- dijo mientras le mostraba una cadena en forma de corazón. Es ese momento, Ben sentía algo muy extraño, como si le empezara a faltar algo (N/a: me pasa lo mismo con mi familia).

Mientras tanto en el RV, Gwen y los demás estaban preocupados porque Ben aun no volvía.

-Deberíamos buscarlo- sugirió Edwin-"No me perdonaría si a mi Ben le pasara algo"-dijo mentalmente

-Es cierto, no es normal que Ben se ausente así -dijo Kevin-"ay, Ben, ¿Dónde estas, baby?"-. Gwen solo estaba pensando.

En ese momento llego Ben a casa, se le notaba feliz.

-Ben, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto una angustiada Gwen.

-Es una larga historia, pero tengo buenas noticias- dijo muy alegre, cosa que extraño a todos- tengo novio 3- dijo finalmente.

Gwen quedo sorprendida, mientras Kevin y Edwin sentían que sus mundos se venían abajo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Gwen.

-Keoni, el chico que conocimos ayer-dijo Ben. Gwen solo puso su cara de "aquí hay gato encerrado".

Kevin y Edwin solo se fueron a la cama, no querían que los vieran derrotados.

Los días pasaron, a la adorable pareja de Keoni y Ben se le notaba muy feliz. Solo Gwen tenía sus dudas. Y sus dudas incrementaron cuando noto algo curioso en el pecho de su primo: una marca rosa violáceo en forma de corazón.

Se puso a investigar en Internet sobre "marcas en el pecho/ amor repentino":

-"Cuando conocimos a Keoni a Ben no le agrado- pensaba la bruja pelirroja- y ahora ellos son novios, algo anda mal"-.

Busco en varios sitios sin éxito, hasta que recurrió a una búsqueda avanzada para hacerlo más fácil. Y así fue, por que encontró justo lo que buscaba en un sitio en Internet llamado donde hablaban del tema:

_Medallón de Narciso_

_Esta joya mágica le da a quien_

_la posea la habilidad de robar_

_el corazón de sus victimas. La_

_consecuencia más común es una_

_marca en el pecho de la victima_

_donde antes se hallaba su corazón._

Y fue cuando Gwen se dio cuenta que el medallón de Narciso era exactamente igual a la cadena que Keoni usaba en el cuello.

-Por eso Ben se enamoro de Keoni- pensó Gwen en voz alta- el uso magia para robarle el corazón-.

Gwen les comento de su descubrimiento a Kevin y a Edwin, quienes no lo tomaron muy bien.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- preguntaron coléricos- Ese X#C$ le hizo que a Ben- (N/a: Ven, ¿Qué les dije?).

-Lo que oyeron- dijo Gwen- y esto no es lo peor sino esto- agrego- si no rompemos el hechizo antes de la próxima luna nueva, Keoni tendrá el corazón de Ben, para siempre- dijo finalmente. Tanto Kevin como Edwin abrieron enormemente los ojos. Eso significaba que si no rompían el hechizo de Keoni antes de luna nueva, perderían a Ben para siempre.

-¿Cuándo será la próxima luna nueva?- pregunto Edwin.

-Pasado mañana en la noche- contesto Gwen. Entonces llego Ben.

El y su "amado novio" (N/a: Nótese el sarcasmo) habían ido al parque de diversiones. Ben tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-No creerán lo que paso- dijo feliz, cosa que por cierto preocupo a todos-me casare en dos días- dijo totalmente feliz, mostrando el anillo en su dedo. Kevin y Edwin no dijeron nada, ambos sentían que se esfumaban. Y aun no pasaba lo peor.

Continuara...

Bien, allí tuvieron el 3º capitulo del fic Ben es mió. ¿Lograran Gwen, Kevin y Edwin salvar a Ben a tiempo? ¿Keoni se saldrá con la suya? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo. Hasta la vista, Baby.


	4. Los problemas son peores

-1 Ben es mío capitulo 4

Ola a todos, les traigo el 4° capitulo de mi fanfic "Ben es mío", ahora veremos que paso, xke todos los fieles recordaran donde nos kedamos, los ke no, Kevin y Edwin hacen una apuesta para conkistar a Ben, el y Gwen conocieron a un chico llamado Keoni, kien uso un amuleto mágico para robar el corazón de Ben, al final de tercer episodio Ben anuncia ke Keoni le pidió ke se casara con el para la fecha limite ke Kevin, Edwin y Gwen tienen para romper el hechizo ke el cruel conkistador uso para conkistar a Ben. Empecemos ya con el 4° episodio.

Ben es mío

Capitulo 4: Los problemas son peores

-No puedes casarte con el- dijo Kevin recién recobrada la conciencia.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Ben.

-Para empezar, Benjamín- dijo Gwen, llamándolo por su nombre completo en forma de regaño- por que solo tienes doce años-.

-Keoni dice que para el amor no hay edad, ni sexo ni ninguna de esas estupideces- respondió Ben.

-Además- intento apoyarla Edwin- ni siquiera sabes algo acerca de el-.

-Se que lo amo- dijo Ben- y eso es todo lo que debo saber-.

-No seas terco Ben. Recién entraras a la secundaria, ¿y ya quieres casarte?- le dijo su prima, empezando a angustiarse. Ben solo se concentro en el Omnitrix, para convertirse en XRL8.

-Pensé que se alegrarían por mi- dijo el alíen súper-rápido, mostrando una lágrima que bajaba por su rostro azul, antes de salir corriendo a su súper-velocidad (N/a: Para los que no lo sepan, XRL8 es capaz de correr a 500 m/h, el ekivalente a casi 805 Km./h).

Ben corrió tan rápido como pudo (N/a: Y eso si ke es mucho) y llego hasta la playa, y se escondió en lo que esperaba a que el omnitrix terminara su ciclo. Siendo humano otra vez, busco a su "amor".

-¿Qué pasa, Ben?- le pregunto Keoni.

-Tuve una pelea con mi prima y mis "amigos"- le comento Ben- ¿Puedo vivir contigo hasta la boda?- le pregunto inocentemente-. Keoni en respuesta le abrazo cariñosamente, le beso el pelo y le dijo que si, aunque seguro Ben se hubiera negado de haber visto la macabra sonrisa que su "novio" tenia en el rostro.

Mientras tanto en el RV, Gwen, Edwin y Kevin estaban realmente preocupados.

-No puede ser,- dijo Gwen- si no encontramos el lugar donde será la boda y la detenemos, Keoni tendrá para siempre el corazón de mi primo- el solo pensamiento debió dolerle enserio, por que en sus ojos parecían asomarse lágrimas. Edwin y Kevin, aunque no lo decían, también estaban dolidos por perder a Ben, a su amado moreno. Y más les dolía la idea de que si no hacían algo, Ben seria "Ben Casanova" o "Ben Tennyson de Casanova" o como fuera, el punto es que Ben seria el esposo de Keoni.

-Gwen- le hablo el joven millonario, a quien la joven hechicera le dirigió la mirada-¿ Cual es exactamente la única forma de romper el hechizo?- preguntó.

-En realidad es bastante fácil- empezó a explicar Gwen- el hechizo solo puede romperse si el verdadero amor de Ben le da un beso y diga al responsable del hechizo: "Exijo que le regreses lo suyo que por derecho es mío, así como yo le entrego algo mío que por derecho es suyo" , lo ultimo lo debe decir mirando a Ben a los ojos-dijo.

-Eso si que estará difícil- dijo Kevin- primero habría que saber a quien ama Ben mas que a nada, además de buscar el lugar donde será la boda de Ben con ese hijo de &#$- agrego (N/a: no me culparan por poner palabrotas en mis fics).

Esto recién empezaba a ponerse feo, por que empezaba a amanecer, y la operación "Salvar a Ben del cerdo conquistador" iba a dar inicio.

Mientras tanto, en la humilde morada de Ben y su "futuro esposo", Ben se daba cuenta que el chico al que iba a desposar vivía solo, sus padres fallecieron hace años, recordándole en más de un sentido a Kevin, en el cual no podía dejar de pensar.

-"¿Por qué estoy pensando en Kevin?- pensaba Ben-"el no se mostró feliz por mi boda, para mi lo mejor será olvidarlo"- se decidió.

-¿Pasa algo, bebe?- le pregunto melosamente Keoni- te noto muy pensativo- agrego.

-Nada, mi amor- dijo Ben- saldré a caminar, a tomar aire, ¿esta bien?- le pregunto.

-Claro, mi vida- le contesto el Casanova, Ben le dio un beso y salio de la casa, estando solo saco el medallón de Narciso, cuya gema estaba casi toda de color roja-"Solo falta un día, Ben, mañana por la noche serás mío para siempre"- pensaba maliciosamente, mientras veía el sol salir en el horizonte, antes de reír mentalmente de una forma malvada-"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"-(N/a: Otra vez ¬¬).

Continuara …

Ojala les haya gustado el 4° capitulo de "Ben es mío", si puedo en el siguiente episodio escribo el gran final el gran desenlace. Hasta entonces cuídense.


	5. A quien amo es

Ola a todos, les traigo el ultimo capitulo de Ben es mío. Podrán Kevin, Gwen y Edwin salvar a Ben de casarse con Keoni? Ben acabara siendo "la señora Casanova"? Le keda tan mal como creo ke le keda el nombrecito? Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? Averígüenlo en este capitulo. Pasemos al fic de una vez.

Capitulo 5 A quien amo es…

Kevin estaba en su cuarto en el RV, meditando sobre como salvaría a su amado castaño.

-"No puedo creerlo- pensaba Kevin- yo pensando en una tonta apuesta para conquistar a Ben, mientras que otro planeaba robarlo de mi lado. Juro que no dejare que Keoni se case con Ben, no dejare que Ben se case con alguien que no lo ama, y que lo manipula para que lo ame a el"- pensó el pelinegro, decidido a salvar a su amado Ben.

Mientras tanto, Edwin estaba en el comedor, también lamentándose.

-"Soy un estúpido- se auto regañaba mentalmente- de haber intentado hablar con Ben para ver si sentía lo mismo por mi que yo por el en vez de hacer una apuesta que lo tenía de premio, el no hubiera ido con Keoni solo, y el no le hubiera robado el corazón.- le dolía el solo pensarlo- No te preocupes, Ben, te salvare de ese desalmado" -dijo, también decidido a salvar a su amor.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Keoni y pronto también la de Ben, el segundo pensaba si hacía lo correcto al casarse con el rubio bronceado.

-No se que me pasa,- decía para si el moreno xenomorfico- yo amo a Keoni- se afirmaba en voz alta- pero siento que hay algo de no anda bien- agrego. Y era de esperar su confusión, su boca decía _ amo a Keoni_, pero su corazón decía _No, no lo amo_. Esto lo hacía confundirse más y más cada vez que lo pensaba. En eso el que en mañana por la noche sería oficialmente su esposo entro a la habitación.

- Ben, ¿te sientes bien, bebe?- pregunto medio preocupado Keoni, ya que su "amorcito" actuaba raro desde anoche.

-Si- dijo simplemente el castaño xenomorfico. Keoni rodeo el hombro de Ben con su brazo, mientas el menor se acurrucaba en el suyo.

Regresando al RV, Gwen buscaba entre sus libros alguna forma de localizar a Ben. Lo ultimo que quería era que su primo, al que desde hace tiempo ya quería como a su hermano, (N/a: Y es ke podrían ser gemelos, cumplen el mismo día) se casara con ese cretino desalmado roba primos de Keoni (N/a: Y eso ke al principio le gustaba).

-Como pude ser tan estupida- decía la bruja adolescente- enamorarme de Keoni sin pensar lo bajo que llegaría para conquistar a Ben- el pensamiento la hacía enojar aún más- cuando le ponga las manos encima a Keoni, vera lo que se gana por jugar con las emociones del primo de Gwendolyn Tennyson- dijo decidida a dos cosas: salvar a su primo de Keoni, y a matar al este por querer obtener con trampas el amor del menor. En eso hallo algo en uno de sus libros que le pareció justo lo que necesitaba para hallar a su primo y donde será la boda. No lo pensó dos veces y llamo a sus amigos a reunión, pero le pidió a Kevin que también trajera algunos de los cabellos de Ben que había en el cepillo que el usaba. Cuando los dos pelinegros llegaron al comedor, Gwen ya estaba echando algunas cosas en una olla con agua hirviendo.

-Gwen, ¿que haces?- preguntó extrañado el mayor de los tres.

-Es un simple conjuro que nos ayudara a encontrar a Ben- explicó Gwen- pero necesito algo que le pertenezca, el cabello de su cepillo por ejemplo- agrego mientras tomaba el cepillo, sacando algunos cabellos y echándolos a la olla. Entonces el agua tomo un tono morado y emano un humo que mostró un punto amarillo oro.

-Ese es el punto en que la boda se efectuara- dijo Kevin- la playa- agrego.

-Bien-dijo Edwin-solo necesitamos saber en que hora será la boda, para saber a que hora lo llevara Keoni allá-.

-Seguramente lo llevara a ese punto al atardecer- dijo la hechicera pelirroja- para que el hechizo se complete justo para el momento del beso- sugirió

-Tenemos que ir a salvarlo- dijo Kevin decidido.

-Momento, Kevin,- dijo el joven Grand Smith- aunque encontráramos a Ben, dudo que nos escuche, por que si lo olvidaste esta enojado con nosotros-dijo triste el pelinegro menor.

-Tienes razón, niño rico-dijo el mayor- recuérdame apuntarlo en la lista de razones para despedazar a Keoni cuando le pongamos las manos encima- dijo mientras alzaba el puño.

-Edwin tiene razón, Kevin- dijo Gwen- tenemos que tener todo listo para ir a salvar a Ben, para empezar- dijo tratando de calmar al joven mayor- en segundo pensar en como hablar con Ben si que el crea que es un truco para separarlo de "su amado"- dijo, escupiendo lo de "amado" muy amargamente.

-"Wow,- decía mentalmente el joven rico- ella si que sabe hacer planes, además de que nunca me fije en lo linda que es- fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- pero que dije, a mi me gusta Ben... aunque... Gwen tampoco esta mal"-.

Mientras tanto, Ben y Keoni hacían los preparativos para su boda, aunque el menor tenía mejores cosas en que pensar... un cosa un año mayor que el, de pelo negro largo y que usa un candado como collar (N/a: Les suena a alguien en particular).

-"¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en Kevin?- se preguntaba el castaño xenomorfico- el solo pensar en el, pero el recuerdo de que en la noche me casare con Keoni, hace que me confunda más y más"-. En eso se fijó en el vestuario que Keoni planeaba que el usara en su boda: un vestido de novia muy elegante, de espalda descubierta, una falda que abierta por delante y unos guantes de manos descubiertas(N/a: es que no se como se llaman--u).

-"Increíble que otra vez tendré que usar ropa femenina TToTT"- pensaba triste el joven Tennyson, recordando lo pasado en el centro comercial. En eso llego el que en unas horas sería su esposo.

-Ben, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el morenazo al ver la cara del joven superhéroe.

-Es…por mi vestido- se explico el menor- no me siento cómodo con el-agrego.

-Oye- dijo mientras abrazaba a Ben por los hombros- para mi que te veras precioso-agrego antes de besarlo en la mejilla, a lo que Ben solo dio una risita coqueta.

Mientras en el RV, Gwen aún buscaba una forma de hacer entrar a Ben en razón, y Edwin preparaba su revolver láser para la misión. Claro que ellos parecían no notar algo, y ese algo era que cierto pelinegro con la habilidad de absorber energía se había ido a buscar a Ben.

-"No dejare que ese maldito me quite a mi amado niño- pensaba furioso el pelinegro- primero muerto antes que dejar que Ben acabe con un cerdo desalmado que solo lo ve como un objeto-. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el mismo había tratado de esa forma a Ben, al hacer esa tonta apuesta con Edwin. Lentamente fue reduciendo su velocidad, hasta detenerse por completo, antes de caer de rodillas. Se dio cuenta de que todo esto era como un Karma para el, que el mismo lo había alejado de el por haber pensado más en conquistarlo que en hacerle ver sus sentimientos. Quedo hincado en el suelo, con el rostro oculto, pero dando a entender que el llanto lo había dominado, al saber que todo estaba perdido.

_Continuara… de inmediato (Enserio creían que lo dejaría así)_

Mientras tanto en el RV, Gwen ya se había dado cuenta de que Kevin se había ido. Y decidió comentárselo a Edwin, quien al saber de la partida de Kevin, se dio cuenta de que era hora de decirle a Gwen lo que el se había dado cuenta sentía por ella.

-Gwen, tengo que decirte algo- le dijo serio el pelinegro menor, mientras le pedía con señas que se sentara junto a el- escucha, se que no es el mejor de los momentos para decírtelo ahora que Ben esta desaparecido pero…- hizo una breve pausa mientras reunía el suficiente valor y prosiguió- me di cuenta de que es a ti a quien amo- dijo finalmente, dejando sorprendida a Gwen. Ella quedo en shock por unos segundos, antes de mostrar una hermosa sonrisa, seguida de un abrazo y un pasional beso al joven millonario.

Habían pasado un rato desde que Kevin se había detenido, cuando sintió que alguien lo sacudía suavemente. Levanto el rostro y se dio cuenta de que era Gwen.

-Kevin, ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la joven hechicera.

-Si, Gwen,- contesto el joven meta-humano- solo un poco deprimido- solo algo triste-.

-Escucha,- le dijo la pelirroja- si enserio amas a mi primo, llevaras tu trasero hasta esa playa, y harás lo que te dije que hicieras para romper el hechizo, ¿comprendes?- dijo, diciendo que no dejaría al mayor rendirse. El miro sorprendido a la pelirroja. Tenía razón, el amaba profundamente a Ben, y no dejaría que Keoni jugara con sus sentimientos. Sin más, tomó su forma mutante y usó su velocidad para correr y llegar hasta la playa donde se celebraría la boda.

-KEVIN, ESPERA!!!- grito el joven pelinegro, pero ya era tarde- genial, nos dejo aquí --- dijo enojado, causando una risita por parte de su ahora novia.

Mientras tanto en la playa, la boda de Keoni y Ben ya había llegado a la parte de los aceptos.

-Benjamín Carlson Tennyson- empezó a decir Keoni, dando a entender que el oficiaba personalmente la boda- ¿aceptas a Keoni Casanova como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?- agrego(N/a: El segundo nombre lo invente yo :P).

-Acepto- dijo simplemente Ben- y tú, Keoni Casanova- empezó a decir Ben- ¿aceptas a Benjamín Carlson Tennyson, para amarlo y respetarlo, en enfermedad y salud, en riqueza y en pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-dijo.

-Acepto- dijo el moreno rubio- si hay alguien aquí, aunque lo dudo, que tenga una razón que impida este matrimonio, hable ahora o calle para siempre- agrego, aún sabiendo que estaban solos en la playa. En eso llego Kevin.

-YO ME OPONGO!!!- dijo de forma enérgica y sobreactuada- no dejare que Ben se case con alguien que no lo ama de verdad- dijo muy molesto mientras corría hasta Ben, lo tomaba de los hombros y dirigía su mirada a Keoni-Exijo que le regreses lo suyo que por derecho es mío,- miro a Ben a los ojos- así como yo le entrego algo mío que por derecho es suyo- termino la frase. En ese momento, el medallón de Keoni empezó a brillar, y la gema cambió de rojo a morado, dando a entender que Keoni ya no tenía el corazón de Ben. El castaño, recordando lo que el rubio le había hecho, le miro con una cara llena de odio, cosa que asusto al Don Juan. Y las cosas empeoraron para el cuando Gwen y Edwin llegaron, ambos con la misma mirada hacia Keoni.

-Uh-oh- dijo un muy en problemas moreno, antes de ser golpeado, pateado, y literalmente mandado a volar por los cuatro chicos.

-Ben, eres tu de nuevo- dijo muy feliz la pelirroja, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su primo con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

-Si, no sabes cuanto nos alegra que…-empezó a decir el joven millonario cuando pensó en algo- oye un minuto, ¿Cómo se rompió el hechizo o.ó?- preguntó excepcionalmente extrañado al ver que Kevin había logrado romper el hechizo. Kevin también se puso a pensarlo. Solo Gwen sabía a que se debía eso.

-Oye es cierto, -dijo el mayor- Gwen dijo que el hechizo solo podría romperlo si las palabras las decía el verdadero…-.Fue cuando se dio cuenta. Si el había logrado romper el hechizo…significaba que era el, el era el verdadero amor de Ben. Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el castaño, se dio cuenta de que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, acompañada de un bello brillo en su ojos, haciéndolos, si eso era posible, más hermosos de lo normal. Se acercaron uno hacía el otro…y se fundieron en un pasional y calido beso.

De regreso al RV, Gwen y Edwin estaban viendo una película romántica en la televisión, y Kevin estaba en su cuarto. Ben le dijo que esperara ahí que le tenía una sorpresita, claro que el tenía que esperar un momento.

-¿Listo?- le pregunto el joven xenomorfico, sin entrar a la habitación.

-Si- dijo simplemente el pelinegro, impaciente por ver la sorpresa de su niño. En eso el entro al cuarto, dejando boquiabierto al mayor. Una trusa suave de mismo color y diseño que su camisa, un sostén blanco, y unas zapatillas de broche blancas. En otras palabras, Ben se había puesto un traje de baño femenino, tal como su Kevin soñaba verlo. Kevin por su parte, veía babeando a su novio, tomando en cuenta lo hermoso que le quedaba el traje. El menor se sentó en sus piernas, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un rápido beso en la boca.

-Y vete acostumbrando- le dijo el castaño- por que por algo Gwen le compró toda esa ropa al vendedor que me creyó niña-agrego, feliz por la cara de emoción de su amado. No importaba lo que ellos fueran a pasar, siempre y cuando lo pasaran juntos, y podrían superar lo que sea con su amor.

Fin

Ojala les haya gustado, este fue mi fanfic Ben es mío. Ya quería que esos dos acabaran juntos, y Edwin por su parte acabo con Gwen. Bueno, nos vemos en mi próximo fic. Hasta entonces XD.


	6. Epílogo

Ola a todos, les traigo algo ke seguro les gustara…el epilogo de Ben es mío

Ola a todos, les traigo algo ke seguro les gustara…el epilogo de Ben es mío. A pesar de ke ya acabe la historia, dejo esto para los que se kedaron con ganas de más. Amor yaoi, es el amor más bello que hay XD. Sin mas empecemos con el epilogo.

Ben es mío

Epílogo

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Kevin salvo a Ben de casarse con Keoni, y que el y Edwin empezaran a salir con Ben y Gwen respectivamente. Gwen había planeado una salida al cine, solo ellos cuatro. También decidió que Ben estrenara uno de los atuendos femeninos que había comprado para el, en este caso una el segundo que se probo en la tienda (2). Kevin seguía babeando por lo bien que la ropa le quedaba a Ben, y por el increíble parecido que tenía con una niña. Pero recién iban los cuatro camino al cine cuando Ben sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba.

-"Oh, rayos, no otra vez"- pensó Ben muy enojado. Pero se enojo más cuando vio que el que lo agarro era Keoni.

-¿Tu otra vez?- preguntó Ben enojado, pero sabiendo que Keoni ya no tenía su medallón así que ya no podía intentar robarle su corazón.

-Veo que aún me recuerdas, belleza- le dijo descaradamente, mientras igualmente descarado le agarraba el trasero, cosa que enfureció más al castaño.

-Suéltame, tu, cerdo degenerado- le gritaba enojado el menor.

-Eso ni pensarlo- dijo el rubio- tu cuerpo será mío aunque tenga que tomarlo a la fuerza- menciono, dando a entender que planeaba violar a Ben. Ben estaba aterrado. No quería perder su virginidad, menos así y con el. Pero se calmo al recordar su arma secreta, el omnitrix. Lo activo y se convirtió en Diamante. Keoni al ver en la transformación quedo boquiabierto. Y se espanto cuando vio que en lo que se había convertido Ben se tronaba los nudillos.

-Oye, Ben, ¿no podemos…tu sabes, discutirlo?- pregunto el casanova lleno de nervios. Pero claro, tomando en cuenta que intento violar al menor, la criatura de cristal lo mando a volar de un solo puñetazo, haciéndolo acabar en un reformatorio juvenil (N/a: Ke buen tino, Ben XD). Lo que menos le gusto a Keoni era la forma en que los otros reclusos lo veían.

-Oigan, amigos, solo miren lo que nos llego del cielo- dijo uno con un parche en el ojo.

-Si- contestó otro con una cicatriz cerca del labio- todo un angelito-.

-Bueno- dijo un afro-americano realmente enorme- si es un ángel, creo que depende de nosotros enseñarle a pecar como dios manda- agrego de forma macabra. A Keoni las cosas se le pondrán negras (N/a: Se lo merece).

Ben por su parte y ya siendo humano otra vez, fue a reunirse con su amigos y novio.

-Ben- dijo el pelinegro mayor en tono preocupado, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al xenomorfico- me preocupe cuando vi que no estabas- le menciono.

-Estoy bien, mi amor,- le dijo Ben a su chico- solo fue un pequeño traspiés- le dijo.

-¿Qué paso, Ben?- le pregunto la pelirroja a su primo.

-Keoni vino a darme problemas de nuevo- les menciono a todos, haciendo que su novio se pusiera rojo de rabia- pero le di una pequeña sorpresa- agrego mientras alzaba el brazo en el cual tenía el omnitrix. Todos dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro al imaginar lo que paso. Ya con Keoni tras las rejas, el grupo llego al cine, pero esta vez Kevin rodeo a Ben con su brazo para no perderlo de vista. En cartelera estaba "una llamada perdida"(N/a: como en mi fic no existen las clasificaciones pueden entrar a ver esa película sin problemas) entraron a la sala, y apenas empezó la película, Ben y Gwen se habían acomodado en los hombros de su respectivo novio, para que estos les abrazaran con fuerza en las escenas de miedo. De un momento a otro Ben le empezó a murmurar a Kevin al oído

-Kevin, me gustaría ir al baño, ¿me acompañas?- le preguntó por lo bajo.

-Claro, bebe- le contesto el mayor. Salieron de la sala, se dirigieron al baño. Pero Kevin se extraño por que Ben no entraba al cubículo.

-Ben, ¿que pasa?- le pregunto. Y noto que Ben estaba extra-sonrojado.

-Kevin, mi amor,- le empezó a decir el castaño- Keoni intento violarme- le menciono- y fue que comprendí… que tu eres el único con quien quiero perder mi virginidad- le confesó, haciendo sonrojar al mayor- así que quiero que aquí y ahora tomes lo que yo quiero sea tuyo- le pidió. Kevin sin pensarlo se acerco a Ben y le dio un beso francés de los buenos, mientras los metía a su novio y así mismo a un cubículo. Apenas sentó a Ben en el retrete, le empezó a quitar la ropa, hasta dejarlo desnudo.

-Eres lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida- le dijo a su amado niño, antes de atacar a besos y mordiscos su tan apetitoso cuello, sacando sensuales gemidos por parte el niño xenomorfico. Ben por su parte le empezaba a quitar la camisa a su amado pelinegro. Fue cuando pudo admirar el muy bien trabajado y marcado abdomen del mayor. El meta-humano por otro lado había empezado a prácticamente devorar los pezones del xenomorfico, haciéndolo gemir de placer. De un momento a otros y sin que Ben se lo esperaba, Kevin introdujo un dedo en su entrada, sobresaltándolo. Kevin lo noto y le susurro.

-Es para que a la hora de hacerlo no te duela tanto- le tranquilizo, a lo que Ben lo miro sorprendido provocando una risa por parte de Kevin- tranquilo, nene, también es mi primera vez- le confeso.

-¿De veras?- le pregunto inocente Ben.

-Si- le contesto Kevin-¿Por qué desperdiciar mi habilidad con una chica, si podía con solo ser paciente usarla con el ser más bello del universo?- le pregunto retóricamente, haciendo sonrojar al menor. Antes que Ben se recuperara del sonrojo, Kevin introdujo otro dedo en su entrada. Ben estaba gozando, no solo por el placer, sino por la idea de que era con su novio con quien perdía su virginidad. Y ya estaba por completo acostumbrado a la intrusión cuando sintió un tercer dedo de Kevin meterse en su ser. Cuando estuvo listo, no dudo en hacérselo saber al mayor.

-Kevin- le empezó a decir el menor- ya estoy listo, métemelo- le pidió al pelinegro. Kevin no lo pensó dos veces y acerco la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Ben. Apenas empezó a entrar a la interior de su chico, el menor arqueo la espalda. Kevin se dio cuenta y empezó a meterlo más despacio, pero al fin metió toda su hombría en el cuerpo de su niño. Luego de que Ben se acostumbrara al tener el "amigo" de Kevin en su cuerpo, este empezó con las embestidas. Kevin y Ben gemían como locos, Kevin por lo estrecho que era Ben, y Ben por que Kevin había llegado a un punto que lo enloquecía. Al llegar el clímax cada uno gritó el nombre del otro, mientras Ben derramaba su esencia en los abdómenes de ambos, mientras Kevin llenaba al menor con la suya. Llenos de cansancio, se dieron un beso y luego de limpiarse muy bien, se vistieron y fueron con la prima de Ben y su novio. Al llegar a la sala, Gwen les preguntó de forma picara que se habían quedado haciendo en el baño, a lo que los dos respondieron que nada, rojos hasta la medula. Disfrutaron lo que resto de la película, más Kevin y Ben, sabiendo que ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

El fin… Al fin XD

Ojala les haya gustado el epílogo. Mi primer Lemmon desde ke escribo fanfics, les ire llevando nuevos fics. Espérenlos


End file.
